King of the Underworld
by AiShadow
Summary: Unexpected events leave the Wizarding world without a their savior. What will they do? No one knows! The funny thing is that their savior is sitting right in plain sight. Don't own...TMR/HP/LM JB/DM/EmC SS/EdC FG/RL RW/OC FW/OC/GW
1. Chapter 1

AiShadow: Okay so here's the new story. It's been in my documents forever and I just picked back up on it. The character are a little OOC but I like it this way. I don't consider this as crossover because the main couple is from Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Company. All credit goes to JKR and whoever else.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Twilight and Company. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and whoever else.

AiShadow: I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

He looked around and sighed softly. His seventeenth birthday was in five minutes and he just knew something was going to happen to make him even more abnormal. The only good that was going to come of his birthday was that he was going to legally be an adult.

'_Whatever it is can't be that bad. It might even get me further from Dumbledore.'_ He thought looking at the clock once more. Two minutes left and he could get out this hell hole that some would call a home.

This summer was probably the worst out of them all because his uncle was determined to beat the magic out of him because he would be of age. His uncle gave up two days ago and has locked him in his bedroom since then.

"Happy Birthday…" He whispered as the clock struck midnight.

No one saw it or even knows what happened that night, number four Privet Drive imploded upon itself leaving no survivors. Everyone from muggle police to wizards investigated to see if they could find anyone and figure out what happened.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Dead?**_

_Last night at midnight the house of our savior was destroyed. There weren't any survivors. We are going to assume that coming into his inheritance; Harry Potter's magical increase was too powerful and destroyed everything in the home including its owner._

_So now what are we going to do now that we don't have anyone to hide behind? Rephrase…what are we going to do now that we don't have a child to hide behind? What are we going to do now that our savior's magic decided he was not going to be subjugated to fight our fight?_

_What are we going to do about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Those are the questions of this writer. Personally, I believe Harry Potter is much safer where he is. No child should carry the burden we, adults, dropped upon his shoulders._

_Rita Skeeter_

He chuckled putting the paper down. If they didn't notice their 'savior' sitting in the Leaky Cauldron eating and reading the paper then they didn't deserve to be saved. He stood and nodded to Tom and went out to the brick wall that leads to Diagon Alley.

He tapped the necessary bricks and watched as they unfolded. He stepped into the depressed alley and rolled his eyes heading for the bank. He needed to handle some business and then he was going shopping. He stopped in front of the first open teller and waited for the goblin to finish what he was doing.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked blinking at the young wizard because they were normally demanding attention.

"Yes…I would like to speak with Chief Ragnok." He said and the goblin blinked.

"As you wish…one minute…" The goblin said and he nodded waiting for about five minutes before the goblin came back with another goblin.

"Hello, Griphook." He said and the every goblin within hearing range blinked.

"Hello but do I know you?" Griphook said and he looked wounded.

"You wound me Griphook. I'm the only wizard that remembers the first goblin he met and the goblin doesn't remember me." He said and Griphook's eyes widen.

"You're not dead?"

"Come now, Griphook, whenever have I been known to die. Fate loves me and wants to keep me alive." He said and the goblins all around gasped. Luckily there weren't any wizards around to hear.

"Well, Mister Potter, shall we go see Chief Ragnok?" He said and Harry chuckled and followed him to the back. They walked in a comfortable silence before Griphook asked the question he was wondering. "What happened that night?"

"I came into my inheritance, turns out that I'm a rare creature." He said and Griphook blinked and waiting for him to elaborate. "You'll see soon."

They stopped outside of a large set of gold double doors. Griphook pushed the doors open and they stepped in.

"Griphook is this, the young wizard that wanted to see me?" Ragnok asked looking at Harry. Griphook nodded. "It's been a while since I've seen a demon. Much less the king of the Underworld."

"Hello King Ragnok…" Harry said bowing. "It's a pleasure to do business with you today."

"You're young…" He said and Harry chuckled.

"I just came into my inheritance yesterday." He said and Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we should get down to business. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to do a lineage test and we'll go from there." Harry said and Ragnok nodded for him to take a seat.

Griphook got to work getting the necessary things needed for the test. He held out a knife for Harry to slice his palm then he pressed his palm to an enchanted piece of parchment.

_Hadrian Thanatos Devlin_

_Creature: Demon_

_Heir to:_

_Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

_Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

_Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff _

_Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Ancient and Royal House of Merlin_

_Ancient and Royal House of Le Fay_

_King to the Underworld Throne_

_Mate to:_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Parents:_

_James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Sirius Orion Black (Blood adopted)_

_Severus Tobias Snape-Prince (Blood adopted)_

"Hm…may I see my parents will?" Hadrian asked and Ragnok nodded handing it over. He read it over and chuckled. Dumbledore knew he wasn't supposed to go to Petunia under any circumstances. He was supposed to go to Sirius or Severus and if they weren't available he was to go to anyone who would take him. "May I see any transactions that have happened throughout the years?"

Ragnok handed over a folder twice the size of his head. He flipped through the first few years then closed it. Dumbledore had been taking money out of the Potter vault since he was a baby. He's been paying the Dursleys for 'taking care' of him. The Weasley' had been getting paid to take him in during to summer. He was funding the Order with his money. Hermione was being paid with his money and she was spying on him.

"I'm not concerned with the money but can you combine my vaults into one. And all keys destroyed…oh and I want a dragon guarding the door." Hadrian said sighing and Ragnok nodded glancing at Griphook. "I'm going to leave you to taking care of any other damage that needs to be taken care of. I trust that my next visit that everything will be complete and business back up."

"Yes, Lord Devlin. Did you need any money?"

"Yes…is there possibly a way to get out of carrying a bag of gold around?" He asked and Ragnok nodded taking out a black card with a gold G on it.

"This will be connected to your account here at Gringotts. It will work in both Wizarding and muggle stores; you only need to swipe it. It is equipped with anti-theft and if you ever lose it, it will always appear on your person again."

"I'll take my lordship rings upon my next visit in a week." Hadrian said sinking folder and pocketing it along with his linage test. He stood and bowed to Ragnok. "May your gold flow as mine does." He said and Ragnok stared at him wide eyed.

Hadrian turned and left the room and headed down the hall with a smirk. Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for his manipulations. He giggled and ran right into someone falling on his butt.

"Ow…" He moaned and looked up. "I'm sorry…wasn't paying attention." He said taking the handed offered to him.

"It's fine…just be more careful." The man said and Hadrian blinked.

"Of course Lord Prince." He said smiling cutely and the man blinked. "I must be off; I have some things to take care off." Hadrian started walking away. He smirked when Severus grabbed his wrist. "Yes?"

"Um…Who are you?" Severus looked into the emerald green silver speckled eyes. He gasped softly only one person had eyes that shade.

"I think you know Daddy but for now I'm going to let the world think what it wants and you cannot tell anyone that I'm still alive." Hadrian whispered to his adoptive father. "Key me into Prince Manor wards and I will explain everything to you tonight." He said and Severus nodded letting go his wrist.

"Just apparited directly into the sitting room Hadrian." Severus said and Hadrian nodded walking on. His first stop was to Rita.

He walked into the Daily Prophet and asked to speak with Rita Steeker. The lady looked at him then pointed him the way. He walked to her office and knocked.

"Come in…" Hadrian walked in and Rita gasped as he closed the door throwing up silencing wards. "Harry?"

"Yes, Rita…now I'm trusting you to keep the fact that my death was a fake a secret. I want you to interview my friends for me so I can choose those loyal and those not." He said and she nodded.

"What happened that night?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You will find out soon, Rita. For now do as I ask." He said and she nodded. He smiled and left the room.

He left and went to a piercing and tattoo shop named Tatts and Body. He walked in and the girl behind the counter blinked.

"My lord…" She said and he giggled realizing she was a demon. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm thinking of piercings and tattoos." He said and she blinked.

"I'm Ambrose…" She said walking around the counter. "How many piercings would you like?"

"I'm thinking ten…" He said and she raised an eyebrow. "I want three in each ear; two at the top and one in the lobe. My tongue and bellybutton and two in my right eyebrow, the last two I want your opinion." He said and she nodded. "How would snake bites look on me?"

"Hm…I don't think I can answer that, yet. We need to take you shopping for clothes first before we decided how they will look." She said and he nodded.

"We will do the piercings today and the tattoos tomorrow. After this we are going shopping." He said and she nodded leading him to the back to get started.

Two hours later they left the shop. Ambrose dragged him all over Diagon Alley then into the muggle world for what she called 'skinny jeans'. Hadrian had no idea what they were but if she said they would look good on him he wasn't going to complain.

"Ian, I want to take you to California to go shopping!" She whined and he sighed nodding his consent.

"It's going to have to be tomorrow though. I have to go see someone tonight. How about we meet up at dawn tomorrow?" Ambrose nodded but pouted. "We'll do the snake bites then."

"Oh…yeah, they did match you. I think we should use the viper fangs." She said and he nodded. She squealed and ran into her shop to prepare them.

He giggled and disappeared into the shadows only to reappear in the sitting room of Prince Manor. He stayed in the shadows as he noticed his daddy pacing in front of the fireplace as Draco Malfoy sat there watching him.

"Sev, what's wrong? You've been like this since you came back from the bank."

"I think I saw I ghost but it spoke to me and I even touched it without my hand going through it. It looked just like my little one." Severus said and Draco sighed.

"I know you miss him and I miss him too but Hadrian is gone. They searched and he couldn't be found. Father and Marvolo both have gone into a severe depression since they heard of his death by his own magic. They haven't left their room since then. I want to say he's alive because nothing can kill him but there is no way he survived. Everything was vaporized in the blast." Draco said hugging Severus as the man began to shake with suppressed sobs.

"Draco, I want my little one. I want to tell him that I never mean any of the things I said to him. I was only trying to protect him from Dumbledore." Severus said shrinking as the glamour fell from him. His head rested under Draco's chin. His hair was down his back and his black eyes were speckled with emerald green. "I want to tell him that I'm sorry for not being able to take care of him. That I'm sorry for the pain and loneliness that he felt and I want to tell him that I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to him. I want to tell him that I love him and that no matter what I'm always there for him."

"I love you too, Daddy." Hadrian said stepping out of the shadows. Severus jumped and spun around gasping. He scrambled over to Hadrian and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you weren't real and I was just seeing things." Severus whispered as if he was going to disappear.

"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere." He said hugging him back. "I know I got a lot of explaining to do and I only have a few hours to do it."

"Potter, how are you fucking alive? Father and Marvolo felt your magic when it disappeared completely." Draco demanded glaring at him with tears in his eyes.

"You probably want to take a seat for this." He said and they sat and he got started on his tale. From how he woke up surrounded by demons and the council telling him that the last king died two months ago naming him his successor. He told them of his trip to Gringotts this morning and showed them the linage test. "So that's what happened that night."

"Wow…that's why your blood was the dominant one in the blood adoption." Severus said holding Hadrian close.

"So what's with all the piercings?" Draco asked and Hadrian winced as Severus pulled back to look at him.

"I wanted the real me to come out so I decided to get a few piercings and finish shopping with the demon that did them. She's already designing my tattoos."

"It's cute…" Draco said and he giggled while Severus nodded his approval.

"I have to approve of the tattoos first. Now what are you going to do about your mates and the Wizarding world?"

"For now they are going to be left in the dark until my 'funeral'. Rita Skeeter knows I'm alive but me and her came to an understanding fourth year when she caught me without my glamour on. Tomorrow, she's going to talk to all my friends and get their thoughts on my death after that I will see who my real friends are and who's not." He said and they nodded. "Would you like to go to America with me? It's only for a few days because Ambrose wants to take me shopping there."

"Ambrose? And since when do you shop?" Draco asked and Hadrian giggled standing up.

He emptied his pockets and waved his hand over the items. The bags enlarged and bags came out of bags and the pile became four times bigger than it was.

"Ambrose is the demon that did my piercings and she's drawing my tattoos. She also took me shopping to see will snake bites look good on me before I got them done. She likes to take me shopping so she's taking me to California to shop. She said something about American skinny jeans looking good me. Anyway do you want to come?" He asked and Draco nodded looking at his godfather.

"I suppose I can go with you but I'm not dressing up." Severus said and Hadrian giggled.

"But Daddy…" Ian whined and Severus's eye twitched as Hadrian pulled the puppy dog eyes. He caved after five minutes with his son not blinking. "Ha-ha…I win! I got this amazing outfit that will look so cute on you." Ian said digging through the bags and a few minutes later he came up out of the bags. "Found it!" He exclaimed turning to his daddy victorious.

Severus blinked at the outfit. It consisted of a pair of black leather pants with a silver snake wrapped around the right leg. A Slytherin green silk button down with silver lining and buttons; Ian produced a black box and opened it. Inside was a pair of black leather boots with a silver lining.

"You have good taste." Draco commented and Ian grinned.

"Of course I do! I've always had good taste, I just didn't get a chance to put it to use." He said and Draco chuckled.

"Okay, I'll wear it." Severus said and Hadrian beamed his entire face lighting up.

"Ian, is that a dress?" Draco asked eyeing something hanging out a bag. He walked over a pulled it out gasping. "Why do you have a dress?" Ian blushed and giggled.

"Ambrose thought I would look good in it because of my feminine structure. I let her buy it and told her if my mates liked it she could buy more only if it was done it that style. She calls it Loli and there's another style that's the same as Loli but it's Gothic. The colors are darker according to her." Hadrian said looking at the dress. "It's cute but I'm not putting it on until everything is in order."

"And you have panties. Silk panties…" Draco said picking up the small things.

"Hey! Don't criticize me. They are actually extremely comfortable and feel amazing against my sensitive skin." He said and they laughed at his pouting face. "Daddy you should wear a pair too!" He exclaimed and Draco continued to laugh at Severus horrified face. "There's going to be one with your outfit and they will be the only ones in your room. I'm getting rid of the others so if you don't wear them you will go commando. And trust me leather leaves nothing to the imagination."

"You can't do that!" Severus whined and Ian raised an eyebrow.

"I can, I will, I already have." He said and Severus looked horrified. "You will not get them back until we come back." Draco was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off at his godfather's situation. Ian round on him grinning wickedly. "You mister aren't off the hook either. You get no underwear. Nothing but pure leather."

Draco immediately stopped laughing and stared at him wide eyed. Ian dived into his bags and came up with a pair of black leather pants with silver belt loops. Draco blinked as Ian also came up with a tight blood red shirt and black combat boots with blood red lining. He handed them to Draco then dived back in.

He came up with a pair of silver skinny jeans, silver panties, a tight black shirt, four studded belts; black, silver, green, and white; and a pair of black and silver knee high converses.

"I'm going to my room now. See you in the morning Daddy, Dray." He said as the shadows engulfed him and his bags leaving behind a pair of green silk panties for Severus.

Draco chuckled picking them up and handing them to his godfather. Severus sighed and snatched them from his brat of a godson. He stalked to his room to get a few hours of sleep before he had to get up and put on the infernal piece of clothing.

Draco chuckled and went to his room to sleep for a few hours before he went to check on his fathers. He hoped Ian had everything planned out. He hated when his fathers were depressed. They had been like that once before and they neglected him. That was when he was eleven, just starting Hogwarts, and they just found out Harry Potter was their mate. They isolated themselves from the world for two years until they came to terms with Ian being their mate.

Afterwards they spoiled him rotten when they realized that they left him feeling unloved and uncared for. He chuckled remembering them apologizing for months and trying to cheer him up.

Draco entered his room and threw the clothes on a chair and lay down in bed. Sleep claimed him immediately because he was exhausted from all the crying he did earlier that day. When the Prophet came that morning he started crying reading the article and seeing the picture of black spot where the house used to be; his fathers abandoned breakfast and hide in their room.

A few hours later Draco woke up before the sun. He stretched and walked to his bathroom. He went through his morning routine then got dressed. He winced realizing Ian wasn't lying about leather leaving little to the imagination. He was glad they were leaving early this morning. He wouldn't run into anyone that would jump him.

He brushed his hair and decided to forgo the gel. It felt good not to have it packed with the stuff. Maybe this school year he would forgo it altogether. He looked himself over in the full length mirror and decided he looked good in the red.

He chuckled and walked over to his fireplace and stepped through the floo going to Slytherin Castle, Marvolo's study. He stepped out on the other side dusting off any soot. He sighed and navigated to his fathers' chambers. He entered not even bothering to knock and was greeted with a moan and grunt.

"I'm going to be scarred for life." Draco said closing his eyes after getting an eyeful of his parents. "I was just coming to let you know I'm going to America for a few days with Sev. I can't stay in Britain right now."

"You can open your eyes Draco." Marvolo's deep baritone voice sad and Draco cautiously opened his eyes. "Come sit…" He said patting the edge of the bed between him and Lucius. Draco walked over and sat between them. Lucius started running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Nothing more than a few days, yes?" Lucius asked and Draco nodded leaning into the touch. "Good. Now, why don't you have on any underwear?" Draco blushed and his fathers chuckled. "Draco leather leaves little to the imagination."

"So I've been told. Yesterday leaving the bank with Severus we ran into the King of the Underworld." Both of his fathers gasped and stared wide eyed at him. "He found us last night after he apparently went on a shopping spree. Let me tell you he is a small man. He's only 5'5" with a very feminine structure. Anyway he demanded that Severus wear other clothes. I found a Gothic Loli dress hanging out of one of the bags and he told us the demon that took him shopping said it looked good on his feminine body and they got it. Then a found a pair of silk panties that belonged to him. Sev and I burst out laughing.

"He said they felt amazing against his sensitive skin. Then he got rid of all of Severus underwear and told him he wasn't allowed to wear anything but a pair of green silk panties. I was still laughing as Sev gapped at him in horror then he rounded on me and told me I wasn't allowed any underwear. This is how I ended up in leather going commando." He finished and his parents blinked. "He's the reason Sev and I are leaving for a few days. He's dragging us shopping with him; he said we shouldn't mourn like we were doing. He said Hadrian doesn't appreciate us crying over him. And he said that it was useless to mourn someone that can't die. We asked what he meant and just gave a secret smile and left us to get some sleep."

"Hadrian's dead his magic is gone." Marvolo said and Lucius rubbed his mate's back soothingly.

"I came up with a few ideas on what he meant. One can be that Hadrian's magic sent him to the Underworld to heal through his inheritance. Two, Hadrian could have hid his core after his inheritance and is in hiding. I truly believe it's a mixture of both of those because we don't know what he looks like after his inheritance and he could be walking amongst us and we wouldn't even know. And the King of the Underworld wouldn't seek us out if we didn't mean anything to Hadrian." Draco said and his fathers both thought about it before nodding. It did make sense.

"Draco, love, you're late. I still have piercings to get." Ian said stepping out of the shadows with Severus.

Marvolo and Lucius looked at the man as Draco stood up kissing both his parents on the cheeks before walking over to Severus. Ian chuckled and shook his head.

"Hello, I'm Ian." He said holding out his hand to them. They shook it and he smiled. "I'll bring them back in one piece." He said and they nodded. "You don't mind that I get Draco a few piercings and maybe a tattoo?" Ian asked looking at them with large puppy dog eyes.

"Sure but not as many as you. He's still the Malfoy heir and has many appearances to keep up." Lucius said giving in completely. Ian grinned and skipped over to Draco and Severus feeling his dominates eyes on his jean cladded butt.

"Thank you…see you in a few days." He said and they were gone. Ian giggled stepping out of the shadows into Ambrose's shop. "You gave them hope and pulled them out of their depression. And you got an eyeful." He pouted while Draco groaned.

"Do not remind me." Draco said and Severus chuckled. "So how many piercings am I getting?"

"Six…two in each ear and two in you right eyebrow." Ian said as Ambrose walked out the back. "Good morning…" He said and she beamed holding out a box. Draco took it and opened it gasping as he looked inside.

"I changed my mind on using viper fangs. The poison in the fangs was too much to deal with so I decided to use demon horns. I ripped them of a succubus because he was trying to seduce me. That's why they have an intricate design to them. The green matches your eyes." She said as she used magic to put them in his bottom lip. "They change to match your outfit for the day. So they're black and silver."

"Damn I want some but father will most likely have a heart attack if I came home with those on. It's not fair…you have more of an image than I do to keep up but you get to do whatever you want." Draco whined as Ambrose did the same thing for his piercings. She even gave him snakebites to make him happy. They were made from the same material as Ian's.

"Sweetheart be rebellious…you're Lucius's son right?" Draco nodded to her question. "Lucius came in here at your age and got quite a few piercings and three tattoos. He may not wear them anymore but your father had a tongue piercing and a set of spider bites." She said matter-of-factly and Severus nodded. "As for your tattoo, I'm thinking a giant russet wolf with chocolate colored eyes sitting with a silver snake coiled in his side on your left shoulder." She waved her hand and his shirt was gone and the tattoo already forming on his shoulder blade.

"Daddy, do you have any tattoos or piercings?" Ian asked and Severus chuckled removing the glamour. Ian and Draco gapped at him. He had snakebites just like them and a tongue ring. His ears each had three piercings.

"You came in with Lucius that day. You got a boa wrapped around your right leg with its head resting on your hip. If I remember correctly it has topaz colored eyes." Severus nodded chuckling at the children. "Now Ian, I decided against the snake. It's hard to incorporate snake venom into the tattoo without it killing to wearer. I decided to give you a choker instead." She said removing his shoes and waving her hand over each ankle.

On his ankles appeared a black rose with red tips. The black thorn stem wrapped around his ankle with blood dripping from them making it look real. She moved to his wrists and the tattoos started forming. On his right wrist was a blood red rose with black tips; its black thorn stem wrapped around his wrist with silver blood dripping from the thorns. On his left wrist was a silver rose with dark blue tips; its silver thorn stem wrapped around his wrist with black blood dripping from the thorns. She moved to his neck put a large white rose on the left side with a white stem wrapping around his neck.

"The rose will change to match your clothes." She said and the rose turned black with silver tips. "I can't go with you to America. Forty clients came in after you left yesterday and I need to do them which could take all day. I'm recommending you stay in a small town name Forks in Washington then go to settle in the morning to shop. The Cullen residents should allow you to stay the night." She said putting his shoes back on. "Alice will see you coming so you don't have to worry about scaring them."

"Okay…have fun with your tattoos and piercings. And if people are getting tattoos as a reminder of my birth turn them down. Seriously, who gets a tattoo of someone else's child's birthday on them?" Ian said standing up as Draco put on his shirt. "See you in a few days love." He said hugging her before grabbing Severus and Draco's hands and disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>AiShadow: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of King of Underworld! Review Please! I like reading what you have to say, so review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AiShadow: Here's the next chapter...I have nothing against Bella but I just had to get rid of her.

Warning: This will be a slash meaning male/male...don't like I truely don't care.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...all credit goes to the owners.

Chapter 2

They appeared in front of a big white house made of mostly glass. Ian dragged them to the front door and knocked. It had to be at least midnight. They waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a beautiful girl shorter then Ian with short hair and topaz eyes.

"Hello, Ambrose called a minute ago saying you were staying here until morning. I didn't see you coming that why she called." Alice said monotone and Ian could tell that she wasn't usually like this. She should have pixie like behavior, hyper and bouncing off walls. "Please come in everyone's in the living room." She said and they entered the house.

She led them to the living room and Ian sighed. These were some really depressed vampires. They were acting like someone really important to them died. And all these vampires had to be at least a hundred years old so they didn't have any relatives left to be depressed over. But Ian had to admit this is the biggest coven he had seen in a while. The last coven he'd seen had seven members and this wasn't counting the Volturi. This coven had eight members even though two were missing at the moment.

"This is my family, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. Two members aren't here and they are Bella and Renesmee." Alice said and Ian chuckled.

"So that's what got you so down. I didn't think you cared that much." Ian said and everyone looked at him. Draco and Severus had some kind of idea about what he was talking about but they couldn't be sure. "After all you did leave when he turned ten." Ian said and Severus and Draco knew what he was talking about.

"You should be fucking depressed too!" Rosalie yelled and Ian raised an eyebrow. "He's your savior so what are you going to do now that you can't hide behind a child."

"Now now Rose don't get snappy with me." Ian said and she growled about to attack if Emmett wasn't holding her down. "I wasn't ever hiding behind a child. If anything I was standing right next to him. That's not right; I was standing in front of him."

"Who are you?" Edward demanded standing up. Ian raised an eyebrow.

"And you're supposed to scare me? You had more manners then that. Maybe they disappeared because of that whore that's hanging off of you." He said chuckling.

"Ian! Language young man!" Severus said and Ian giggled.

"Of course daddy…" He said turning back to the enraged vampire. His eyes had bled black and he was stalking towards Ian. He stopped in front of Ian and opened his mouth to say something. "Aw yes, I just love ruffling your feathers Edward. Last time I got you this mad was when I jumped out the swings at the park. You were absolutely furious with me because I twisted my ankle." Edward gapped at him. Ian giggled.

"Who are you?" Edward asked softly.

"You wound me. After spending eight years babysitting me, you should recognize me. Did I change that much?" Ian asked and Edward pounced on him sending them to the floor. Then sobs filled the air and everyone looked at Edward's shaking form.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left you there." Edward said apologizing over and over again.

"Come now Eddy…you're ruining my clothes with all you tears." Ian said sitting up with Edward still crying in his shoulder. Ian sighed, standing up with six foot three vampire wrapped around him. He took Edward's seat and just held the crying vampire.

"I'm lost…" Emmett said and Ian chuckled.

"Of course you are…" Ian said and Severus sighed. Only his son could become friends with a vampire coven.

"You see Ian is Harry Potter. He came into his inheritance at midnight July 31st. He was proclaimed dead because his magic destroyed the house he was staying in. No one and I mean no one knew that he was going to get that much power much less become the king of Hell." Severus explained and they all gaped at Ian. "His name by the last king is Hadrian Thanatos Devilen."

"So little bro is alive and well." Emmett said and Severus nodded. "And who are you?"

"I'm his father by blood adoption. He was supposed to go to me or his godfather upon his parents' death but you see that didn't happen. Their Will was tampered with and his godfather thrown in Azkaban for nothing." Severus said and they looked between the two noting the resemblance.

"Blood adoption?" Carlisle asked and Draco answered.

"It's an adoption where that parent and child take a potion with their blood in it. Depending on who's blood is the strongest depends on who you look like. Ian's blood was the strongest so Severus looks like Ian. A blood adoption is done if the parent needs an heir or they cannot have children. Ian was adopted by the Prince and Black families because both head of house had no attention on having children."

"And you are?" Jasper asked and Draco chuckled.

"You could say I'm Ian's son." Draco said and they gaped.

"Technically speaking, you are my son because you are the byproduct of my mates." Ian said having calmed Edward down. "How Lucius was able to produce with him being a dominant, I will never know."

"Please stop…them going at it is already burned into my head. I don't need to think about how they produced me." Draco whined closing his eyes.

"You did get an eyeful didn't you?" Ian said giggling. "Now that you're finished crying all over me…" Ian drawled bringing Edward's attention to his wet shoulder.

"Did I actually cry?" He asked and Ian nodded. "That shouldn't be possible right?"

"For a muggle vampire it should be impossible yes. But for a magical vampire it should be impossible no." Severus said and Edward looked at him. "But for it to happen to a muggle vampire, you had to have been under a lot of stress and your emotions had to be going haywire. Another reason is that your mate is close by."

"Well it definitely isn't the second one. Bella is with the shifters." Edward said and Ian stood dumping him on the floor. Edward looked up into Ian's blank face.

"That whore isn't your mate." Ian deadpanned ignoring Esme's and Severus's yell about language.

"What do you mean she's not his mate? And how do you know she isn't?" Alice asked her voice back to normal.

"I mean that she isn't his mate. Her mating scent isn't even on him." Ian said waving his hand over his shirt drying it.

"I don't know they did have a baby together." Rosalie said and Severus snorted. "What's so funny?" She growled and he snorted again.

"First off, muggle vampires cannot get a human pregnant. Your genetic makeup will not allow it and if they did have a baby she would have to have taken a potion to get pregnant. And if a baby was conceived the pregnancy would have lasted a month before the baby literally drains the mother dry then claws its way out of the stomach." Severus said and they stared. "Two, the only way she could have conceived naturally was if she was with a magical vampire. The pregnancy lasts at the most six months with the baby taken small portions of the mother's blood, leaving the mother craving blood. The baby is born the same way as a potion conceived baby, they claw through the stomach giving the father at the most two minutes to eject venom into the mother so that she survives. She would have retained her natural eye color upon the change if the baby was magically conceived." It was silent in the house and that let him know which way she conceived a child.

"So tell me did you let her out you sight for a little while?" Ian asked staring blankly at Edward. He hated hurting his family.

"I let her go visit her mother in Florida for the summer before our senior year." He said and Ian sighed. "We got married in December then went on our honeymoon that night. Came back two weeks later because she started getting sick. Carlisle said she was pregnant and was about a two weeks along."

"Leaving her alone the summer then she should have been at least four months along. Did you leave her alone anytime during your honeymoon?" Severus asked because that wasn't adding up.

"Yeah, I took the boat into town to get some food for her. I was gone maybe three hours." Edward said racking his brain trying to remember if he smelled the scent of another vampire on the island or in the house but came up empty handed.

"Magical vampires still have their magic so a simple spell will remove all traces of its scent even on the girl." Draco said reading Edward's facial expression. Ian scooped Edward up again and disappeared into the shadows as he started to cry again. "He's just taking him to the Underworld until he calms down. Ian doesn't hurt those he hold close."

"If he had any intention on hurting my mate he wouldn't have been allowed to touch him." Severus said and everyone in the room stared wide eyed at him. "I've known he was my mate since I was sixteen. I just never knew where he was."

"Um…can we have a name?" Esme asked and Severus chuckled.

"Severus Tobias Snape-Prince…" Severus said and Draco sighed.

"Draconis Abraxas Malfoy-Riddle…Draco is fine." He said and they nodded. "I wonder who the father is."

"I don't care who the father is…I'm going to kill him and that whore." Rosalie said and Draco chuckled.

"I'm betting thirty galleons that you win. This should be worth the watch." Draco said playing with one of the snakebites.

"I hope you all realize that you're not with your true chosen, yes?" Severus said looking over them.

"Jasper and I knew but we stayed this way to help each other." Alice said and Severus chuckled he liked this little one. "I know who all our chosen are. I just didn't know where they were. So I stayed quiet about it." She said and they all looked at her.

"Oh fuck…" Draco yelped touching his shoulder. "Why is the tattoo bothering me? It was magically applied so there should be any pain." Draco moaned rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Ambrose must have added something to it. Because of the distance she is preforming the magic the pain will be added to the tattoo." Severus said and Draco whined because it wasn't finished. "Take off your shirt so we can see what was added."

Draco whined peeling off the tight shirt. Severus examined it and chuckled realizing what Ambrose was doing. Curled around the wolf and snake was a beautiful black dragon with topaz eyes.

"She's tattooing our mates on us. I always wondered why she wanted to give the snake topaz eyes instead of emerald. Why she gave you a black dragon with topaz eyes, I'll never know. It's obvious on of you mates is a wolf and the other a vampire but I wonder why a dragon form."

"Could be a magical vampire with an animagus form?" Draco said and Severus shook his head while Alice giggled.

"Not possible…only muggle vegetarian vampires have topaz eyes. Magical vampires retain their eye color after the change." Severus said and Draco sighed as Alice continued to giggle.

"What are you laughing about Alice?" Emmett asked taking his eyes away from Draco's lean lithe back.

"I know who his mate is. But getting a vision of him scream in ecstasy is worth any yaoi fan girl's constant giggling." Alice said as Draco turned red in the face. "Anyway, I'm going shopping with you!" She exclaimed and Severus sighed already feeling the headache forming at having her and Ian together.

"This is going to be the worst day of my life, I just know it." Severus mumbled sitting down. "You and Draco together is going to be a headache but adding Ian to the mix it's a nightmare."

"Hey! Shopping with me isn't that bad!" Draco said putting his shirt back on. "And you need to go shopping. You look good in black but too much black and people start to think you're crazy."

"Dragon, I'm a potions master and I teach at a school with a bunch of dunderheads. I need to wear black to scare the idiots out of their minds." Severus said and Draco chuckled.

"How can you possibly be intimidating and you're that small and adorable?" Esme asked and Draco burst into a fit of laughter. Severus glared at her.

"I will have you know that I wear glamour." He said changing into the snarky potions master with robes and all. Esme giggled now he was intimidating. The glamour disappeared and he pouted. "This upcoming school year, I won't be allowed to wear my glamour because Ian won't let me. My reputation is going to be ruined forever."

"I will not have my father walking around the school looking like a dungeon bat with greasy hair. You can still be your snarky sarcastic self." Ian said appearing with a now calm Edward with his eyes a startling green.

"Ouch that hurt…" Severus whined rubbing his hip where the snake's head was. "She should wait until we get back before changing people's tattoos."

"I'm glad she doesn't have to change mine. My mates are set in stone." Ian said giggling at his family's misfortune.

"What happened to his eyes?" Carlisle asked and Ian looked at Edward getting his approval. At Edward's nodded he answered.

"Demon magic wakes up any squibs magical core. In other words Edward was supposed to be a wizard but somewhere along his family line a squib was born." Ian said and Draco and Severus nodded sagely. "I didn't do it myself because my magic isn't stable enough to do that and I haven't read any of my books on demon magic yet. One of the council members did it for me."

"Um…so he's like a magical vampire now." Jasper asked and Ian nodded. "Who's going to teach him to do magic?"

"I suppose daddy can." Ian said looking at the pouting man.

"Brat…he's not allowed out of my sight unless you are the one removing him." Severus said still rubbing his hip. "I'm going to chop her horns off if I have a bruise." He grumbled and Ian chuckled as Edward sat next to Severus resting his cool hand on the sore hip.

"She just crossed the treaty line with Nessie. She should be here shortly." Alice said giggling. Draco immediately sat by her waiting for the action to begin. Ian shook his head and produce blood pops for the vampires. He handed one to each of them and scrawled himself over Jasper watching the living room entrance. Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything opting to running his fingers through Ian's hair.

"Everyone we're back…" Bella called walking through the front door with Nessie on her hip. She walked into the living room and blinked. "Hello?"

"Hello, Isabella…" Edward said and she blinked. She didn't remembering doing anything to upset her husband. "I would like you to meet the rest of the family. This is Hadrian." He nodded towards Ian who sneered at her. "That's Draconis but he prefers Draco." Draco sneered at her too. "And this, Isabella, is Severus." He practically purred Severus's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said feeling something was wrong. Esme stood and took Nessie from her and sat down giving the one year old a blood pop. "Is something wrong? I didn't know there were other human members."

"You see we spent eight years in Britain and I used to babysit Hadrian. We moved when he turned ten and at the time we didn't know who he was or what he was for that matter. You remember the paper we go this morning stating that some kid by the name of Harry Potter died." She nodded not liking the way her stomach was twisting. "That kid was Hadrian. You see he's a wizard and came into his inheritance. His magic destroyed everything and teleported him to Hell where he became the King of the Underworld.

"And you just happened to have done something to piss him off. Can you tell me what you've done to piss my little brother off?" He asked running his fingers through Severus's hair.

Bella shook her head trying to think of something that she could've done to make someone that powerful mad. Only thing she could think of is the fact that Renesmee isn't Edward's child and they found out. But that isn't possible. No one knows that but her not even the father knows.

"Esme, you probably want to take Nessie upstairs. Carlisle you should go too." Ian said and Esme nodded rushing upstairs with the baby and Carlisle. "A silencing charm is up so they won't be able to hear anything." He yawned pressing closer to Jasper.

"You see, Isabella, we learned tonight that vampires can't get humans pregnant. There are the ones who can get a human pregnant. Tell me whose Nessie's father?"

She knew she was dead now. She knew now what she did to piss off the King of Hell. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Took you that long to figure it out huh?" Bella said and Rosalie growled. "When you left me after my birthday, I met him. We weren't anything but friends until I figured out that he was a vampire. I thought to myself that I would use him to get what I want. Then you came back and he went away. I went to Florida and meet him again. He fucked me into oblivion two weeks into vacation. Then I came back here got married to you went on our honeymoon then he found me again. He fucked me much better then you did then he told me I was his mate. I laughed at him and told him if he changed me then I'd go with him. He said no and I told him to leave. He left getting rid of all evidence that he was there. Then I had that monster."

Severus stood up and walked over to her. He stood there looking her over trying to see what his mate saw in her but couldn't see it. She was a plain Jane even after the change. Severus grabbed her left arm and ripped it clean off and black flames engulfed it.

"You're a horrible vile little creature." Severus said going to sit back down listening to her screams. Edward chuckled wrapping his arm around Severus's waist and leaning down to nip his horns softly. Severus wrapped his tail around Edward wrist.

"I told you I didn't like you from the get go but no you just had to play the innocent and naïve card." Rosalie said standing up and walking over to her. "You hurt my baby brother." She said ripping the other arm off. Ian waved his hand setting it a fire. Rose sat down grinning at the screams.

Bella tried to ignore the pain as she looked for a way out. She jumped out the window and made her way towards the shifters. They would protect her from the Cullens.

"I just love a chase. I'm calling in Greyback." Ian said standing up and walking out the window. He took a deep breath and howled. Seconds later a tall muscular man was standing next to him with silver hair. "I see you clean up nicely."

"Pup!" The man exclaimed pulling Ian into a hug. "It's been years since I've seen you. You were so tiny back then." He put Ian down and became serious. "I know this isn't a social visit. Who am I hunting down?"

"Follow her scent and hold her. Don't let her get away." Ian said and Fenrir nodded change as he took off.

"Ian, when did you meet Fenrir?" Severus asked and Ian grinned.

"I was ten…they had just left and the Dursleys beat me. I snuck out the house that night and stumbled across him during the full moon. I passed out in front of him and he curled around me. Trust me waking up next to a silver werewolf was not a pleasant experience. I freaked out so bad that I passed out again." Ian said as another howl pierced the air. "Let's go he's found her."

The shadows engulfed everyone and they appeared behind Fenrir. Ian starched behind Fenrir ear as he stood next to the large Alpha. The shifters were around them not sure who to attack.

"What the fuck is going on Cullen?" The russet wolf said turning back human in all his naked glory.

"Well Jacob, I'm sure Bella didn't tell you that Renesmee isn't my child. And I'm sure she didn't tell you she isn't my mate. She pissed off the wrong people and they are killing her." Edward said and Jacob looked at Bella.

"Is that true?" Jake asked and she pulled the innocent card.

"Jake, they're just trying to get rid of me because I still hang out with you."

"Don't make me laugh." Ian said and they looked at him. "I'm going ask you once and only once who her father is before I extract it from your brain and allow Fenrir to kill you."

"…" Bella stayed silent and Ian sighed. "You can't get in my head. Edward can't even get in my head."

"You forget I'm the King of Hell. I can do anything I wish." Ian said diving into her head getting the information he need before leaving her head. "You really are a filthy creature. You lured him out and killed him. You were going to lure Edward into the woods and kill him and blame it on the wolves. You wanted to start a war between vampires and werewolves."

"I've already put it into motion. Derek was the Prince of Egypt and son of Ra. Killing Edward would have started an all-out war with the werewolves." Bella said laughing and Ian raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that I only have to bring King Ra your head and show him my memory and this little war of yours would null and void." Ian said giggling as she glared at him. "Fenrir, give her a head start before you go after her. And bring her head back."

Bella didn't like this. She was going to fucking die because some brat claims he's the King of Hell. She watched as the werewolf nodded and moved to the edge of the woods. She took the opportunity and attacked the brat.

"Pitiful…" Ian said as his tail swatted her away. "You better run girly. Fenrir doesn't like when his pup is threatened." Ian said and she took off with Fenrir took off after her. "Hello, I'm Hadrian but everyone calls me Ian."

"Hey…" Jake said staring at the short male with large horns that had an intricate design to them. "I'm Jacob Black and this is my pack."

"You're probably wondering what's going on?" Jake nodded and Ian giggled. "Daddy can explain or not…" He said noticing Edward and his daddy were gone. "Draco you can explain."

Draco sighed and started explaining thing to the wolves. Ian conjured up chairs for everyone and giant fluffy pillows for the wolves. Ian scrawled himself over Jasper once more and said vampire ran his fingers through his hair again.

By the time Draco finish Fenrir came trotting back with Bella's head in his mouth. He spit it out and changed back to human.

"Pup!" He exclaimed pouncing on Ian and Jasper. "You're not allowed to scare me like that again." He said licking Ian's face.

"Ew!" Ian whined pushing him off. "You got vampire germs on me." He whined spelling his cheek clean.

Fenrir whined and pouted at Ian who stuck his tongue out at him. Ian hopped out of Jasper's lap and skipped over to Emmett grabbing his hand and dragging him over to Jake. He then dragged them to Draco and squashed him between both bodies.

"Yes…I've started the bond!" He exclaimed while Draco blushed. "Now who's next?" He said just as the sun started to rise. "Rose?"

"Oh no…you don't…" She said getting ready to run but he pounced on her and tossed her over his shoulder carrying her to a chocolate colored wolf. He dropped her on the pillow as the wolf changed back. Rose gasped looking him over before nodding and sitting in his lap. "Mine…" She said simply and the wolf chuckled.

"Score two…hm…" He said then looked at Alice. She walked over to him and he dragged her to a sandy blonde wolf. She sat down and started petting him. Ian turned Jasper and blinked noticing the blonde was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Most likely to hide from you; if I had known you were going to do something like this I would have hid too." Draco said glaring at Ian who waved him off.

"Well since he disappeared, I'll just let my demons have their way with his mate. Incubuses are quite possessive once they've started. They end up taking the unmarked mate as their own."

"No you can't have him." Jasper said laying himself on top of a silver grey wolf. "He's mine and you can't take him from me."

"And my work is finished for now." Ian said grinning while Draco continued to glare at him. "Now Dragon, you keep that up and I'll tell your fathers about you little fling with a Hufflepuff."

"How do you know about that?" Draco said staring wide eyed at him.

"You're shadow spills secrets like there's no tomorrow. I have blackmail material on everyone." Ian said and they looked at him in fear.

"You can't do that! They will lock me in my room for the rest of the summer and maybe Yule too." Draco said and Ian giggled.

"No one told you to fall for the Succubus's charms." Ian said and Draco pouted. "I really wish daddy wouldn't have run off with Eddy."

"Give them another hour and they should be back. I didn't know he could bend that way. I didn't even know Jasper could bend that way." Alice said giggling standing up.

"I'm going to buy a car while we wait. Dray what kind of car you want?"

"Whatever you think fits my personality…" Draco said resting his head on Jacob's chest. Ian nodded and grabbed Alice's hand and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

AiShadow: And i'm back with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all credit go to JKR and whoever else. Same goes for the Twilight characters.

Warning: This chapter mentions but doesn't go into the whole slash details yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ian giggled as he choose Draco's car. It fit his personality perfectly. Alice was practically vibrating with energy. He also brought one for Jake.<p>

Ian brought Dray, silver Audi R8 V12 TDI with black rims and scissor doors. The inside was black leather and his name stitched in gold in the head rest. The windows were tinted so dark that you couldn't see in them. It was a sleek and powerful just like Draco's personality. It's screamed I'm rich and better then you.

He got Jake a blood red 2012 Chevy Camaro with silver rims. The inside was black leather with his name stitched in silver in the head rest. The windows were tinted like Draco's car. It screamed Jacob according to Alice. She said that Jake was laid back but laced with power.

Ian ended up buying himself a car and a motorcycle. He brought an emerald 1969 Dodge Challenger with black rims. The inside was black leather with green flames along the head rest. It was perfect for him. The motorcycle was perfect for him too. He brought an emerald green and silver 2012 Ninja ZX-14R.

"I'll race you to the Reservations." Ian proposed the option to Alice and she squealed sliding into Draco's car. He chuckled and shrunk his car and Jacob's and hopped on his bike. He put on the helmet he brought and started in up.

They drove to the red light and waited for the green light. And soon they were weaving in and out of the morning traffic heading back towards Forks. Ian giggled as he zoomed pass Alice. It felt like he was on a broom again. He took off his helmet to feel the wind through his hair.

Alice pulled up next to him as they reached the La Push boarder. Soon they were pulling into the Reservations at top speed. Ian laughed as he saw everyone staring wide eyed at them as the speed to Jake's house. He waved to Alice and shot ahead of her.

He came to a complete stop in front of his daddy and Edward. He grinned at the furious look on his Daddy's face. Alice came to a stop in front of Draco. She hopped out the car grinning like a maniac.

"Again!" She exclaimed and he chuckled. "This time in the car." She said and he shook his head.

"Sorry but my daddy looks like he's about to murder me." Ian said hopping off his bike before his daddy could hit him. He pulled out the cars and enlarged them. "Dragon that's your car." Draco stared at his car before slipping out of his mates arms and getting in it.

"Thank you! I love it!" Draco said pouncing on him. Ian chuckled this was the third time someone and pounced on him. Draco pulled away and went back to his car going through it and opening the hood.

"Now Jake before you get all huffy about this understand that it's the only gift you'll probably get from me as my mates will not let me shower my son-in-laws with gifts." Ian said and Jake blinked nodding. "This is yours…" He said tossing the keys to him. Jake opened his mouth to reject the gift but Draco spoke first.

"Let him do it." Draco said head still under the hood. "He has more money than all of use combined. I'm talking about ancient money. Being the heir to the founders of the school and Merlin and Le Fay, he has enough to last him twelve life times. But he also inherited the Potter, Black, Prince, and Evans families' vaults, that in, itself, is more money than any of us would know what to do with. Not to mention but he's also King of the Underworld that entitles a fortune most people can only dream of.

"Just accept the gift because his stubborn attitude isn't going to allow you to give it back. If he wants to lavish us with gifts then let him. He's never had anyone to care about so he wants to provide for us." Draco said closing the hood satisfied with the changes he made. He looked at the others and they were staring at him. "What?"

"How did you know about all the money?" Ian asked tilting his head.

"Come now mama, do you see who I was raised by? Politics and crap were drilled into my head. Always stay on the good side of these families and you will make somewhere; all that nonsense crap daddy drilled in my head since I was eight. I'm a Pureblood you know and heir to the Malfoy family; I apparently need to know all this stuff." Draco said rolling his eyes. "It isn't like Daddy's going to step down from his lordship title anytime soon so I can live life like a normal teenager."

Ian chuckled stopping Draco from going into full rant about him growing up too fast.

"I understand…now if you're finished ranting, I can explain Emmett's gift." Ian said and Draco blushed. "I got you something that completely fits your personality." Ian said holding out his palm and a large black egg appeared in it.

"Mama, you got him one of those!" Draco exclaimed as Severus examined the egg.

"It's one of Hell's dragons. He should hatch in about two days." Ian said and Emmett nodded. "It has a warming charm on it but it's going to need to be put in something hot. Preferably fire."

Emmett took the egg and looked at it in wonder. He couldn't believe he was getting a dragon.

"And what's with you calling me mama? Do I have female parts that I don't know about or something? If I recall correctly I have dick and it functions just fine." Ian said and Draco blinked.

"But you have to be mama! You're supposed to spoil me rotten while Daddy and Papa keep me safe and protected. Besides you're sweeter than them." Draco whined and Ian raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize we are the same age, yes?" Draco nodded. "So you're going to go around school yelling Mama when you need to talk to me?"

"Well yeah…why wouldn't I?" Ian sighed; trust Draco not to see the big deal.

"Never mind…let's go. I want to hit every mall in Washington before I leave in three days." Ian said shrinking his motorcycle before his daddy could take it away. Ian spelled clothes onto the wolves as they shifted back. Then he turned to Fenrir. "I don't want to have to oblivate you but you need to keep me a secret. That means no talking to Remus about it and no thinking about it."

"Sure thing pup…I'll just go back to moping around with Remy until you make your big appearance." Fenrir said and Ian nodded. "And I will roll around in the forest to get rid of your scent and the vampire scent."

"Thank you…see you in about two weeks at my funeral." Ian said and Fenrir nodded disappearing.

"We're taking all of them shopping." Draco said suddenly and Ian blinked but nodded. "New wardrobe!"

Ian sighed and slipped into his car with Alice. They all got in a car and drove to Seattle.

Meanwhile in England at Slytherin Castle

"Marvolo…we just sent our son off with a demon." Lucius said after three hours.

"I am aware of that Lucius. Should we go after him?"

"No…I think it's good that he is gone for a few days. It'll take his mind off of things here for a while." He said and Marvolo nodded. "Now what do you think about Dragon's ideas? He could be on to something,"

"He could because our little minx has always had an odd way of make powerful friends and enemies." Marvolo said and Lucius nodded. "He's Fenrir's cub and he Lucian's cub. How he met Lucian we will never know. I can't even get a meeting with the Alpha of the shifters and werewolves."

"And from what I've heard in Italy, he's the Prince among the vampires. He captured the hearts of the Volturi. Aro turned down our offer flat out saying he is not fighting against his adopted son." Lucius said and Marvolo sighed.

"Please tell he's doesn't have any more creatures on his side."

"I can tell you he has the dragons, centaurs, mermaids, elves, fae, and now the demons apparently. I'm not sure who else he has on his side but it surely can't be that many more."

"We are underestimating him; our minx is capable of doing anything. I think this war was over before it even began." Lucius chuckled and kissed his husband. "Shall we finish what we started this morning?"

Lucius grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him to their bedroom. They disappeared for hours before they emerged for dinner with their Inner Circle.

"Good evening my lord…" They greeted as Marvolo and Lucius entered.

"Good evening…" They sat down then everyone else was seated. Food appeared on the table and he looked at his Death Eaters. "Anything to report?"

"Nothing really has happened Marvolo. Only interesting is that everyone has flooded Tatts and Body getting tattoos of Harry's birth date." Dolohov said and the two mates sneered at that. They thought that was just stupid.

"My lord…where is Severus and Draco?" Narcissa asked taking their minds from their deceased mate.

"Apparently they ran into the King of the Underworld while leaving Gringotts and he has taken them to America to go shopping. We met him briefly before he dragged them off. He's pulling their minds from Harry's death."

"There was a new king installed?" Remus asked and everyone looked at him. "You mean to tell no one knew the last king died two months ago and the throne has been vacant since then."

"How did you know Remy?" Fenrir asked and Remus groaned.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He grumbled getting indignant noises from several people. "The owner of Tatts and Body is a demon. She is the right hand man of the King, his personal advisor. She shut down the shop for two weeks just to get everything in order in the Underworld. The last king's Will was read and he had already chosen his successor only thing everyone was waiting on was for him to come of age."

"Get her here now!" Marvolo demanded and Remus nodded touching behind his right ear.

"What!" A voice snapped and they blinked. "Got dammit can't you see that I'm busy? I finally got a fucking break and I want to take a bath dammit."

They all looked at the girl standing in the doorway. She had long black hair with blonde bangs, gold eyes, and black horns and a tail. She looked thoroughly pissed off because her bath was interrupted. She had a fluffy gold towel wrapped around her and it barely cover her.

"I am four hundred years old, I need time to myself. What do you want Remus, I don't have all day. And if you want to design another tattoo the answer is maybe later right now leave me alone." Her gold eyes were swirling dangerously as she locked eyes with him. He shivered because they promised pain if she was called for no reason.

"Ambrose!" Lucius exclaimed pouncing on her ignoring the death rolling off of her. He hugged her tightly and spun her around giving the others a view of her arse.

"Get off of me you prat. If it's you that wants me it can wait." She said struggling to get out his grip. "No better yet you can join me for my bath. He will be back in two hours." And they disappeared. Everyone scrambled out of the room and house as Marvolo exploded.

His mate was gone and he wanted him back now. One of his mates were already MIA, he didn't need another one disappearing for hours to god knows where with a demon.

"Come now Marvolo…she's only giving him a bath." Marvolo turned around to the voice glaring. He blinked seeing the King of said demon. "If it will calm you down, I'll take you to them. Ambrose will bring you back." Marvolo nodded and they disappeared into Ambrose's home in Hell.

Marvolo blinked hearing his husband giggle and gossip in the bathroom. He followed the short Lord as he walked into the bathroom.

"Ambrose…"

"My lord…" She squeaked looking sheepish.

"I know you've had a busy day but that doesn't mean you need to kidnap the Dark Lord's husband. If you would kindly return them to the surface after your bath it will be appreciated." Ian said examining his freshly manicured nails.

"Yes, my lord. How is your shopping trip going?" She asked changing the subject of him scolding her.

"It's going good. I got Severus to get a manicure and pedicure. He protested royally until I pulled the 'eyes' as you have dubbed them. He cave and is now squealing about how much softer his hand are and he's enjoying the design." Ian said leaning against the door watching as Marvolo joined them in the tub. "I brought Draco a Lamborghini and he quite literally squealed and pounced on me. I don't think he's going to part with it anytime soon. Even when he goes to school, he might smuggle it in."

"Did they find their mates?" Ame asked sinking deeper into the hot waters.

"Yes they did…Severus is a little overprotective right now because his mate had an emotional breakdown. Draco on the other hand has been squashed between both of his mates. They hardly let him move from their side."

"Are you going to see King Ra? He would love his granddaughter back and the mother's head on a silver platter."

"I'm actually going to do that right now. Please don't fall asleep in the waters. I prefer my advisor not to drown." He said and disappeared.

"Who is he?" Marvolo asked and Ambrose blinked slowly.

"King Ian Thanatos Devlin…he came into his inheritance about a week ago." Ambrose said and the two mates sighed. "You thought it was your Hadrian, yes?" They nodded and shook her head. "Trust me your mate is perfectly fine. He's going to appear in about two weeks' time. He just trying to sort through all the changes he's gone through and he going to the funeral to make an appearance. Thursday's newspaper should shed some light on what he's doing."

"You and your stupid seer powers…why can't you just tell us where he's at?" Lucius said and Ambrose giggled.

"Now where's the fun in that? Anyway Ian has made me swear on my magic I wouldn't say anything about where the boy is. Hogwarts is going to have a new headmaster. And he's super young and the heir to the four founders. He owns Hogwarts of course he's going to take over."

"That's not possible. I'm the heir of Slytherin." Marvolo said and Ambrose blinked.

"You're Selene's heir…she's Salazar's younger sister. She did leave quite a bit in her vault for a worthy heir. Now Salazar on the other hand, along with the other founders, you have to be chosen by magic to be their heir. And magic chose well, he has all the characteristics of the houses and then some. He's also the heir of Merlin and Le Fay. He has to be quite powerful to pull off becoming those heirs."

"So Marvolo we can either make a powerful ally or a powerful enemy. Which do you prefer?" Lucius asked leaning further into his husband.

"A powerful ally, if he's controlling the school we should see some changes this coming year. And I think Draco is going to be the start of the house unity that going to be preached about."

"I wonder what Draco is going to call Hadrian when he sees him again?"

"Mama…" Two voices said and they blinked looking at Ian and Ambrose. "I asked him while we were shopping and he said it will only be right to call him 'mama' because he's the submissive of the three. I asked him was he going to go around screaming 'mama' when he needed to talk to Hadrian and he said, and I quote, _'Well yeah, why wouldn't I?'_ I just waved him off because he didn't get the big picture." Ian said leaning against the door. "Your son is missing a few screws up here." He said pointing to his head.

"No…they're all there. He's just happy to have someone to spoil rotten and according to him Hadrian is sweeter and more feminine then them." Ambrose said and Ian rolled his eyes while the other two chuckled.

"Goodnight you three…I'm going back to shopping now. Also Ambrose the king of Egypt has aligned himself with me. Apparently he was very fond of Hadrian, meet him his fifth year during his annual trip to Diagon Alley." Ian said as the shadows started surrounding him. "Later…"

"Well this was interesting. Our little one has a lot of allies." Marvolo said massaging Lucius's stomach.

"He has quite a few powerful vampire covens that he is prince to." Ambrose said and they chuckled.

* * *

><p>AiShadow: And that concludes this chapter. Hope you liked it and that you give me comments and feedback on it. Reviews are always welcomed!<p>

Sidenote: If it takes me a while to update, that means my mind is focus on learning my S.M.A.R.T. book for basic training in the Navy. I don't leave until April 18th so I will at least try to have two more chapters up for you.

TaTa

AiShadow...


End file.
